Thanking BreakDown
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: KnockOut wanted to thank his long time partner in crime for giving him the push he and his new spark mate needed. Swift mech Jack comes up with an idea that could lead to better things for the couple and KnockOut is more than thrilled to help. enjoy.WARNING YAOI AHEAD!


**Title**: Thanking BreakDown

**Author Note**: This is a thanks to those few that have enjoyed and reviewed my last story 'Thanks To BreakDown.' It was spur of the moment but I hope you like it.

**Summary**: KnockOut wanted to thank his long time partner in crime for giving him the push he and his new spark mate needed. Swift (mech Jack) comes up with an idea that could lead to better things for the couple and KnockOut is more than thrilled to help. enjoy.

**WARNING YAOI AHEAD! **

**(Swift PoV)**

I had talked the plan over with my newly bonded spark mate KnockOut, who eagerly agreed with with my plan. I could see the excitement in his brilliantly red optics as he tried to walk away to fetch his assistant and friend, BreakDown, without my seeing the jump in each step and once he had made it out the open door that was now slowly hissing as it closed, I laughed as I watched his sprinting figure leave my sights. I had told him to fetch BreakDown and act as if he had no clue of as to why I wanted to speak to the pair together while I quickly set up our quarters with a raised platform in the middle and a strippers poll. Once I had finished setting up I switched off the lights and headed to the closed doors that hid mine and KnockOuts birth and patiently waited while I set up the music and listened in for their foot steps entering the room.

**(NoBody's PoV)**

Upon entering the room and clearing the doorway, it hissed shut as the vehicle decepticon walked into a pitch black room where they find themselves pushed into a chair, music starts to play and lights flicker on to reveal a pole in the middle of a small stage.

**'When you came in the air went out,' **

Swift dramatically throws the doors open as he steps out of an adjoining room and confidently walks with a small sway in his hips up as he walks up to BreakDown while pointing to him.

**'And every shadow filled up with doubt' **

Spinning on his heal making sure both BreakDown and KnockOut's optics were on his black little aft as he strutted up on to the platform.

**'I don't know who you think you are but before the night is through' **

Swift sang along with as he grasped the poll with one and swung on it till he faced his mech and friend with a sexy smirk.

**'I wanna do bad things with you' **

Now grabbing the pole with two hands he thrust his small frame to the poll before sliding his upper body slowly down the cool rod with a dazed look in his green optics as he starred at the large blue and orange mech from his squatting position.

**'Im the kind to sit up In his room.' **

Slowly he dragged is metal frame up the poll, he moved and stood in front of them with one hand behind his back the other lazily grasping the poll above his head.

**'Heart sick and eyes filled up with gloom' **

Again Swift dropped lazily into a squatting position but this time with his legs spread out as he showed them his exposed rod and port. Crotch plate having mysteriously disappeared.

**'I don't know what you've done to me but I know this much is true' **

Letting go of the pole Swift teasingly dragged his hand servos down his metallic lips, up over his helm and down his neck, where he played with the crack that opened up to his spark chamber, before slowly rubbing them down his small waist and up along his steel thighs to his knee caps.

**'I wanna do bad things with you.' **

He teasingly dragged a finger along the inside of his chrome thigh and slowly down his lengthening rod, enjoying the sounds of the guttural groans the larger mechs gave. Swift smirked as he watched them both unconsciously tease the edges of their cod plates. Placing his servos on his hips and with a sexy swing as he poked his green outlined aft at his mech, he once again turned his back on them and grabbed the pole. Swift swayed his black with green lined aft slowly with his right arm lazily hanging at his side. Now with 2 hands he pivoted on one foot so that Knockout and Breakdown could see his fully erected rod as he grinded it against the cool steel, the feeling, as his leaking lubricant rubbed off against the cool metal made him throw his head back and moan in delight. Breakdown and knockout let out a louder moan of their own as they both stroked their own rods. BreakDown's although shorts had a wider girth and KnockOut's had the length that always hit Swift just right.

**'When you came in the air went out.' **

Swift, fed up with not getting the real friction he desired chucked his plan to the wind as he strutted his way up to BreakDown and dragged a lazy chrome servos down the others orange faceplate before he looked over to his spark mate with a pleading look in his optics. KnockOut smirked as he leaned back in his seat and nodded, thrilled to watch his spark mate bond with his closest partner.

**'And all those shadows their filled up with doubt.' **

Not wasting time, Swift straddled the larger of the three and lightly kissed his way up BreakDown's blue neck, licking and nipping lightly at the joints when he could.

**'I don't know who you think you are but before the night is through,' **

Swift placed a needy kiss against BreakDown's orange lips and his optics shuddered as he felt the blue and orange mechs metallic tounge plunge into his moist caverns while a large hand fisted around both their rods and it pumped them in unison.

**'I wanna do bad things with you' **

Their moans soon joined by another as KnockOut stood behind his slim spark mate, his rod rubbing between his leg joints and against his port. Swift flung his helm back to rest on KnockOut's shoulder while said red mech ravaged his neck, BreakDown worked on teasing his spark chamber into opening along with his own.

**'I wanna do real bad things with you'**

The pale blue light of now all three exposed sparks illuminated the small metal room as one silly thought passed through Swifts lust hazed processor before his spark overloaded with his two now bonded,

_'I forgot to put on the silencing locks again.'_

**Outside the room. **

Many Decepticons stood outside the room, listening in on the naughty happening from within. How ever when their Lord Megatron came striding down the hall with his hands behind his back and Arachnid and SoundWave following him as usual they scurried back off to finish their duties. Not even pausing as he walked past the noisy room, Megatron smirked when he heard a shout of completion and his heirs voice shouting.. "BreakDown! " Their was no way the Autobots were getting his little jack back now. Swift is now his. Megatron let out a great chesty like laugh as he walked to the control room.

Arachnid however stopped in her path when she heard Swift call out BreakDown's designation. She slammed her foot down till she saw SoundWave's face plate staring at her with his hand held out to her expectantly. She snarled as she stormed off down the hall in the other direction, flicking the vocal bot the bird over her shoulder as she stormed off. SoundWave just shrugged as he caught up to his lord who wrapped a large grey arm around his shoulders while he chuckled saying, "Bitch should have known better than to bet against SoundWave that BreakDown would bond with her."

Please Review...;


End file.
